The present invention relates to a multilayer structure comprising: at least one first layer comprising a first polymer film that carries, on a first face, a metal deposit, the first face (15) being a free face of said first layer (10); and a second layer comprising a second polymer film.
Structures are known that are constituted by a plurality of layers such as a polymer film, possibly with a metal deposit, a metal film, polymer foam, fiberglass, rock wool. Stacking such layers seeks to multiply the thermal barriers, so as to thermally insulate the air situated on one side of the structure from the air situated on the other side.
However, such multilayer structures provide little insulation since air is free to flow between the layers and thus to pass via the sides of the structure from a space between two layers to another space between two layers, and this contributes to transferring heat through the multilayer structure.
It is possible to contain the structure in a frame that holds the edges of the layers of the structure captive so as to prevent the air from flowing. However, the material of the frame then acts as a thermal bridge that greatly reduces the thermal insulating properties of the structure.